


Determined Heart

by Inked_Doodles



Category: Determined Heart
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inked_Doodles/pseuds/Inked_Doodles
Summary: When hearts clash, spiritual ties break. Bethany must learn to live with Elren's betrayal and figure out why the Council of Purity made her an Everlasting Guardian.





	Determined Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Determined Hearts was originally just an idea I had, something I was just going to let sit in my notebook. However, I flipped through the pages and found this a second time around; being bored, I decided to write something. As always, kudos and feedback are appreciated! If you want me to add to the story, please comment below!  
> [This work was reposted from Wattpad. My account is Fanspazz_36, if you'd care to give it a look!]

I can remember the day that Elren and I met. I was underneath that old oak tree, just thinking. Usually, I was more alert, but that day, something – I can't exactly put my finger on it – was eating at me. I believe it was that I had done wrong on a hunting trip and, as a result, my partner, Castiel, was blamed and punished. You see, our village had strict reinforcement.

They weren't violent, per se, though once someone committed an offense, they wouldn't do it again. Your partner, one whom you would have been with for years, would get a privilege taken away, get locked up for a night, or something slightly worse. The reason they do this is that in Faircrosse, my little village, people have big hearts and open minds. You feel sympathy pain for the punished one, and thus it wouldn't happen again.

Because I was distracted, my senses had slipped and a man approached me, catching me off-guard. A foreign villager, he was young and curious about me and Faircrosse. We talked, and I found out that his name was Elren Northbrook, from an eastern village called Longgate. He explained to me that he was a Supreme Hunter, Captain of the Hunters. After our first meeting, we began meeting up during our spare hours, and it became a long-term habit.

I guess one could say that we had something almost special. Words can't describe what we felt every time our spirits bonded, or when we were together. That was before Elren left me hanging, literally. The worst part about it was that it was on my favorite branch under our tree, the branch that had our names carved onto the surface. When our people, two that are joined, commit wrongdoings against another, whether it be murdering or harming them, harming someone else, or just doing an ordinary, 'innocent' sin, it burns the spiritual ties.

When something like this happens, it feels like holes are ripped through your chest, whether it's your spirit or your body. Your mind feels like it's combusting slowly, and that a toxic fire is spreading throughout your body. You will most likely live. That is to say, unless it's a serious wrongdoing. How do I know? I didn't survive.

It happened when we had a fight, which had been happening more often as of late. This fight was the worst one. Elren's attitude was becoming quite frightening, and I feared that he might act upon his rash emotions. That day, I had come to the tree for our usual meeting to tell him that I was going to have to leave early for warrior training. To my utmost surprise, his emotional dam burst and he launched himself at me, long blond hair flying madly.

I caught a glimpse of his face when he charged: his blue eyes were glistening madly, the way a twisted, sadistic murderer's would; his mouth was twisted into a nightmarish snarl, and his sharp canines were bared. I couldn't even begin to describe the horrible noise he made. It frightened me a great deal; this was not something to be taken lightly, as I wasn't one to be scared off. 

His body collided with mine roughly, causing me to step backwards. His hands grasped my throat with a dangerous strength. With a sickening crunch, I was pushed against the tree and my head smacked the rough bark. Something even odder began to happen: the man I once loved began to smile, pink lips curling up to reveal bright white teeth. Reaching down, Elren untied his rope belt and fastened it to the tree branch above my head.

 As I began to weaken, he let go of me, leaving me to slide to the ground in a fit of wheezing and tears. As the pain of having our ties broken wreathed within me, I threw my head back and wailed like a wolf howling to its pack. My eyes instinctively clenched, attempting to block the pain out.

The traitor tied the rope around my neck and, grasping my waist, lifted me up like I was merely a sack of potatoes. Tightening the rope, Elren let me drop. Everything went black, and the last thing I remember is hearing him laugh and say my name, stroking my cheek with the pad of his thumb. His eyes were a deep, frightening black, the color of a Death Messenger's.

That's how I became an Everlasting Guardian. In other words, I'm a guardian angel designed to ward away evil, keep mankind on the right track, and keep the birth-life-death circle spinning. It may be tiresome, boring, and sometimes confusing, but it's actually an okay life-sentence - I mean, job. I'm here to tell you my story, starting from the very beginning.


End file.
